


Ampere

by NinjaSniperKitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, Gabe is a kinky bastard, Hand Jobs, Jack doesn’t understand these newfangled kinks but tries his best, M/M, Play interrogation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSniperKitty/pseuds/NinjaSniperKitty
Summary: “I don't know anything!”The corners of Jack’s mouth tugged into a frown. He shook his head in mock disappointment before walking out of sight behind Gabriel. When he came back into view, he was holding a slender black rod with a wire attached to the bottom. The tip of the rod had two rounded copper prongs sticking out, and Gabriel’s stomach immediately did a flip at the sight of it.





	Ampere

“Are these accommodations acceptable to you, Commander Reyes?”

Gabriel looked up at the Strike Commander from beneath dark lashes. “What do you think?”

His arms were starting to murder him from having to hold up his own body weight for so long. It’d been at least 15 minutes by his count, and the bar he was desperately holding onto was uncomfortably digging into the pads of his palms; he'd be surprised if the calloused skin on his hands wasn't torn up later. If he let go of the bar, though, he'd only be suspended by the rough rope looped around his wrists and over the bar. It was either have his palms crack and bleed or have his arms be numb for the rest of the day. Either way, he couldn't win.

Morrison started walking a slow circle around him, scrutinizing every inch of his face and bare torso. He was in his full Overwatch uniform, complete with that tacky blue coat. “You're strong. You should be able to hold yourself up for at least another hour, Commander.” He stopped in front of him, closer than before. “I’ll cut right to the chase. March 3rd. A Blackwatch agent was sent out on a mission without my prior approval. Know anything about that?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“You've always been shit at lying, Reyes. Cut the act.”

Gabriel gritted his teeth and let out a slow exhale through his nose. “I don't know anything!”

The corners of Morrison’s mouth tugged into a frown. He shook his head in mock disappointment before walking out of sight behind Gabriel. There was the sound of shuffling and things being pushed around. Gabriel tried to turn his head to see just what the hell he was doing back there, but he could only see the barest hint of movement from the corner of his eye. When he came back into view, he was holding onto a slender black rod with a wire attached to the bottom. The tip of the rod had two rounded copper prongs sticking out, and Gabriel’s stomach immediately did a flip at the sight of it.

“Is that the picana?”

“Is that what it’s called?” asked Morrison, tilting his head slightly. “We had something similar back when I lived in Indiana. Used it to goad cows when they weren't behaving.” He glanced up at him at that. “Considering that I found it in Blackwatch’s inventory, though, I'm assuming it isn't for livestock.” Morrison turned the prod over in his hands and pretended to inspect the device. He trailed a gloved finger down its black casing. “This is considered a torture device under the UNCAT. You know that, right?” Morrison turned his gaze back to him, his sharp blue eyes piercing into his own brown. “Of course you knew that, you piece of shit. You'll do whatever you can to belligerently go against my orders.”

Gabriel couldn't help but glance up and smirk at that. “They amended that during the Omnic Crisis in ‘48. Amendment 3. Electroshock devices aren't considered torture instruments as long as the current is low and the voltage is under 60 kilovolts. Need to do your homework, _Commander—_ ”

Gabriel yelped as the prod made contact with his ribs, sending a small jolt through his body—enough to surprise him.

Jack quickly pulled the device away, his blue eyes wide. “Did that hurt?”

“No. If it's too much, I'll let you know.”

“Promise?”

“ _Jack.”_

“Right. Sorry.” Jack cleared his throat. Once again, his shoulders were squared and his legs were shoulder-width apart, his posture exuding the confidence of a man who knew he was in control. “Unless you want me to crank this up, I’d watch that attitude of yours.”

“Is that a threat or a promi—” Gabriel's words were lost as Morrison pressed the prod to his skin again, this time on his stomach. He could feel the taut muscles there contract at the touch, sending a strong tingling sensation that bordered on pain throughout his body. Just like that, the sensation was gone, leaving his body feeling warm despite the cold air being blown on him from a nearby air vent.

“You're a piece of shit, you know that? Not only can you not follow orders, but you can't keep your mouth shut, either,” said Morrison. “It's a wonder you ever made it through Basic.” He started another slow circle around him. “I'll let you try again. March 3rd. A Blackwatch agent was sent out without my prior approval. Have you remembered what happened yet, Commander Reyes?”

“I still have no idea what you're talking about.”

Morrison made a thoughtful noise somewhere behind him. “A shame.”

More electricity jolted through his body, this one lasting longer than the others. It was enough to make him gasp out loud. A sheen of sweat was starting to build up along his chest and _damn his arms were hurting…_

It went on like that for what felt like hours—Morrison walking around him in slow circles, his eyes glued to him, and occasionally shocking him while dropping some snide remark. His upper arms were starting to shake from the strain of holding himself up. At some point, sweat had started to bead up and drip down his forehead.

The Strike Commander circled back around to his front and stopped. He raised his eyebrows. “Enjoying yourself, Commander?” He took a step forward, far too close for his liking, and pawed at Gabriel’s half-hard cock through his sweatpants. “That desperate to get off that even this does it for you? Pathetic.”

Gabriel dared to meet the other man's challenging gaze. He nodded his head towards the small box sitting on a table on the outskirts of the room and smiled. “That can go higher, you know.” That earned him another zap, this time just above the waistline of his pants.

Morrison leaned forward, grabbed his jaw, and growled into his ear, “You'd like that, wouldn't you, you fucking degenerate?” Never taking his eyes off of his face, the Strike Commander took a step back and pressed the rod to his pelvis through the fabric of his pants—too close for comfort.

Gabriel let out an audible gasp and bit his lip as his muscles spasmed at the contact. A heat spread throughout his core and seemingly pooled in his groin. His cock was almost painfully hard now, reaching up towards his belly within the confines of his sweatpants.

Jack was getting more bold, if the small grin on his face was any indicator. He was still walking slow circles around him, drinking in the site of him gasping, of his muscles flexing each time he shocked him on his abs, his chest, his ass. Gabriel counted his blessings that he had let him keep his pants on, at least, when Morrison had the audacity to touch the prod to the outline of his cock. That alone was enough to make him whimper and writhe.

“Jack, I wanna come…” Gabriel panted.

Morrison placed a hand against his cheek and raised a blonde eyebrow at him. “It’s interesting that you think you deserve to finish. You haven't even answered my first question yet.”

“I told you, I don't know…” Gabriel gritted his teeth. He hated coming off as desperate. ”Jack, _please?_ Touch me?”

Morrison actually _laughed_ at him. “Entitled _and_ desperate. Not a good color on you, Reyes. You don't deserve shit. You're lucky I'm even wasting my time on trash like you.” He stepped over to where the wire of the picana attached to a box and adjusted one of the knobs before languidly strolling back over to him as if he had all the time in the world. With his free hand, he jerked Gabriel’s pants down his hips until his length sprang free, hot and heavy against his belly. The Blackwatch Commander could have sobbed in relief when Morrison finally gave in and wrapped a loose gloved fist around him.

Desperate, Gabriel bucked his hips forward. It made his core hurt from the strain and it sure as hell didn't look graceful, but at least it was something.

“If only the others could see you now, rutting into my hand like some depraved slut. What would they think, Commander?” asked Morrison, his voice a low and husky growl. It was enough to make Gabriel buck his hips forward again. “Maybe I should let you finish like this?”

“Love it when you talk like that…” Gabriel murmured. It was such a stark contrast to his usual calm and collected public appearance. It was a rare treat to see him lose his temper, and an even rarer treat for Jack to lose his temper with him.

“Fucking disgusting.” Morrison pulled his hand away, just for a second, before pressing the rod to his hip just above his cock. Gabriel's body jerked and tensed as the electricity coursed through him, much stronger than the last one. The rod only made contact with his skin for a split second, but it was enough to leave him panting heavily and his whole body tingling. His length was twitching against his belly and leaking thick beads of precome from the tip.

“Jack, _please—_ ” Gabriel whined.

Morrison’s hand was back on his cock, unmoving. He leaned forward and spoke lowly in his ear, “All you have to do is tell me what I want to know, Gabe. And we can end this.” His words were punctuated by another shock in the same area as before.

“ _Jackie—_ ”

“Tell me.”

“Fuck!” Gabriel spat. “I sent McCree out to gather intel!”

Morrison pulled away and Gabriel could see the slight smirk on his face. “Good boy.”

With that, Jack tightened his grip around him and finally, _finally,_ started stroking his cock. It didn't take long before Gabriel was right at the edge. The ache along his arms was a nice contrast to the warm waves of pleasure coiled up in his core. One final shock to his stomach—because Jack was a bitch like that—and Gabriel was finishing all over Jack’s hand as his eyes rolled back, leaving him gasping like a fish out of water at opposing sensations that his brain had no idea how the fuck to interpret. His entire body felt hot.

With his free hand, Jack quickly grabbed the tactical knife from his belt and sliced through the rope around Gabriel's wrists. “Let's get you down from there.”

Gabriel didn't need to be told twice; his whole body felt like fucking gelatin by that point. Rather ungracefully, he let go of the bar. His legs were unable to catch him and he couldn't help the grimace on his face as he landed on his shins. Jack tilted his head at him and Gabriel had to give him a thumbs up just to wipe that damn concerned look off of his face.

“Fuck, Jack…” Gabriel rubbed at his eyes. His arms hurt, his hands hurt, the red spots where he had been shocked ached, but damn that had been the hardest he'd finished in a long time...

After turning off the picana, the Strike Commander walked back over to him and kneeled down next to him. “Was that, uh, okay?” he asked, his eyebrows still knit in concern. He reached over and tucked Gabriel back into his pants—ever the fucking gentleman.

Gabriel snorted, a small smile on his face. “I finished for what felt like a solid minute. What do you think, genius?” He felt like he could sleep for a week straight.

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled off his ruined black gloves. He let out a slow breath. “You know I hate hurting you, right? This goes without saying, but I didn’t mean anything I said.”

“And yet you're a natural.” Upon seeing Jack's eyes widen, Gabriel quickly added, “I, uh, appreciate you doing this. Thanks for indulging me, babe.”

Jack shot him a teeth-baring smile, his blue eyes bright. “Only did this because it's your birthday and you asked so nicely. But I'm glad you liked it.”

“Mm, shame I only have one birthday a year, then. Still got an anniversary and Valentine's day, though.”

Jack laughed at that. “You're such an ass.” Still smiling, he quirked an eyebrow at Gabriel. “What you said about McCree—is that true?”

“What? Nah, I just made something up so that you'd hurry up and jerk me off.” The Blackwatch Commander shrugged. “Any reason you chose March 3rd?”

“No. Just threw out the first date that came to mind. Though it'd add to the mood,” Jack said.”But you know, it's really hard to keep up an act when your boyfriend is begging you to touch him.”

“I regret nothing.”

Jack scooted closer and scooped up one of Gabriel's hands in his own; his palms were red and there were already blisters starting to form. “How are you doing?”

“I feel boneless as shit and I know I'm going to be paying for this tomorrow. But other than that, great.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the blonde. “Before you say anything, yes, it was absolutely worth it.”

Jack made a thoughtful noise. “If you say so. I’ll go get you something for your hands when we get back.” He ran his hands up Gabriel's arm and rubbed at the prominent muscles there.

“That oughta be fun to explain to Angela. ‘Hey, I need some ointment because my boyfriend’s a kinky bastard and fucked up his hands.’”

“Oh my god…” Jack buried his face in his hands and Gabriel could see his shoulders rise with poorly disguised laughter. “Let's get out of here. I'm sure Overwatch wants their interrogation room back.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I write only the highest quality of family friendly entertainment.
> 
> :,)


End file.
